


Russell/Timmy Fanvids

by Paxella



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxella/pseuds/Paxella
Summary: A series of vids featuring the worst boss and the most put upon assistant in the world (and they're probably actually in love and stuff, y'know).





	1. To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> All of my Russell/Timmy vids in one place (previously had their own listings). I didn't set out intending to make so many of these and I want to keep all of them on the archive, seeing as this is such a small fandom with so few works of any type. Thank you for the kudos and comments on the previous listings. :) xo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too, waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mr. Big - "To Be With You" (S6E12 "The Five Things")

  
  



	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more serious look at Russell and Timmy's tumultuous relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Push by Matchbox 20.
> 
> I just felt an itch to make another Russell/Timmy vid (the song came on over a store radio one day and I was heavily writing at the time) and this was the result.

  
  



	3. Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you very, very much." / The tale of the worst boss and the most put upon assistant in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Fuck You by Lily Allen.  
> (Explicit lyrics -- go figure.)
> 
> I promised myself I wouldn't make another Russell/Timmy vid. Well.........

  
  



	4. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like gravity, what draws you to me, someone I didn't know I needed... A very shippy little Russell/Timmy vid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Gravity by The Fold.
> 
> I needed to make this one for my own satisfaction. <3 Perhaps the last of the Russell/Timmy vids (there's only so much I can do), although I want to make a full cast ROE vid down the line. Thanks to the two or three people who actually encouraged me to make this nonsense. xx

Russell/Timmy - Gravity from Paxella on Vimeo.  



	5. Want You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do I want you more, why do I want you? Why do I feel so torn?"  
> (Just a couple of guys who really don't want to want each other.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I didn't think I'd be able to pull out another Russell/Timmy vid?  
> .....Tada.

  
  



	6. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're never going to leave him, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. (It just fit too well.)
> 
> This video is for VickiTheAntagonist, who gave me the inkling to make it and is always so enthusiastic about my crazy little ROE fanworks. Seriously, you're great! <3
> 
> Per canon: Russell does bad thing, Timmy gets angry, Russell gives mediocre apology, Timmy is cool (it really doesn't take much)...and so he doesn't quit, or they go out for drinks, or they get married. Y'know, whatever.

  
  



	7. I Want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someday soon I'll make you mine...and I'll have candy all the time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow
> 
> [This video was sparked by a one-shot, over here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387621)

  
  



End file.
